Falling for my best friend
by witchgal
Summary: Lois and Clark swore to each other that they'd be just friends but after a series of setups they can't help but feel that attraction that grows between them.Will they realise how perfect they're meant to be together or will they remain just friends?RXR
1. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_**

Ok this is your old tale as old as time Lois and Clark!!Yay!!!

**_Ok I was reading this book and at the same time listening to Steps - Yea' I know they're lame but it was part of my reading music yes I know that sounds wierd- 'It's the way you make me feel' and suddenly I got this story line idea...then I got talking to a friend about it and so she gave me some support about it and she even did a trailer for the whole set up thing. So here I am writing this story...there will be slight scenes of Loillie and Clana at the beginning etc...I don't own anything._**

**_I hope you all enjoy it and review at the end. ^^_**

* * *

Falling for my best friend

Chapter 1

"Lois, please tell me once more why you're wearing the red cocktail dress instead of your normal jeans and t-shirt combo?" Chloe asked as she saw her cousin twirl around examining herself in the mirror facing her, her brown locks curled round her shoulder blade. Lois turned to her, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Because not only is the guy a total hottie but he also happens to work for this big company." Lois explained as she did up her red strapping high heels. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "He's sweet."

"But?" Chloe asked. Lois stood up straight and examined herself once more in the mirror. "This doesn't have anything to do with a recent article about a mysterious brunette and Oliver Queen?"

Lois turned at faced her blonde haired cousin. "Ollie is just a good friend. He wants me at this charity bash as his date so he can prove to his ex-girlfriend Tess that he's over her. Ollie and I are just friends." Lois replied slipping on a few silver bangles that caught the Talon's dim light. Lois smiled towards Chloe.

"Just friends?" Chloe asked in her 'Oh-really' voice. Lois rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Look I just find it funny that you're suddenly into Oliver Queen." She giggled slightly as she watched Lois let out a small sigh. "Ok so what happens if Oliver Queen is into to you?"

"Then it goes into awkward mode. I think he's very handsome and sexy if you like the bad boy sad rich guy type." Lois explained as she added a quick flick of mascara. Chloe moved towards the couch and glanced outside the window just in time to see a car roll up. "I'm more into the guy that hasn't got any ghosts in his cupboard that comes from a decent family and doesn't do anything dodgy."

"Like Jimmy?" Chloe asked referring to her boyfriend of two years. Lois raised an eyebrow. Any guy topic would relate to him. He was such a gentleman it made Lois feel like she was eating something too sweet for her liking. Not that she didn't mind Jimmy but if she met anyone like Jimmy she's prefer to be with Oliver Queen.

"Yea' if you want." Lois said giving a hug smile. A sharp knock on the apartment's door caught Lois's attention. She practically skipped towards the door. "Ollie!" She said as she opened the door. Instead it was a tall dark hair male that blinked with surprise. "Smallville!" She quickly said in the same sing-song voice to hide her disappointment. Clark gave her a quick grin to show her he wasn't fooled by her sudden sweetness and let himself in. "You're here for what reason?" She demanded.

"I came to see Chloe." He replied defensively. Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Not everyone cares about you Lois." Lois bit her bottom lip at his sudden jibe. She looked away and hurried towards the window. Chloe glared at Clark accusingly Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Clark." She warned edging towards him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You look nice Lois. Who's the unfortunate guy?"

"Ollie." She replied not tearing herself away from the window. Clark suddenly felt a pang that he wasn't accustomed to. _Probably the take away from earlier._

"Be nice." Chloe warned him whacking him playfully on the chest. Clark gave her a look. "I mean it! Compliment her or something!" She hissed. Clark let out a sigh and stared at Lois.

"You look nice." He said glaring towards Chloe. She smiled playfully towards him. Lois turned round and smiled raising an eyebrow at him. "Very pretty."

"Thanks Smallville." She said staring at him biting her bottom lip. "So do I really look ok?" Clark suddenly felt cornered; if he looked at Chloe then Lois would know he'd been forced to compliment her. He wasn't the one who gave compliments. He normally didn't have to. He'd just spent half his life chasing the girl-next-door Lana Lang. Now she had moved to Paris he wasn't feeling like chasing any other woman.

Clark eyed Lois up and down, the dress he noted seemed to glue itself on her curves, she looked good to be honest, his eyes slowly rose and he noticed the deep cleavage that clearly showed her round chest. He swallowed hard and quickly rose towards Lois's brown eyes. "You really look good." He said quickly. "But should you be wearing so little on a first date?" Lois had turned to pick up her silver clutch bag. She whipped round and scowled at him.

"I know you're one of my closest friends but seriously I already have an over protected dad. I don't need an over protective brother. Anyway it isn't a first date. It's just a meal between two people who just happen to have a lot in common." She replied. Clark felt his stomach swoon. _That take away really was bad._

"What time are you gonna be back?" Chloe asked innocently. Lois shrugged her shoulders slipping her phone and lipstick into her small purse.

"Late. I dunno. Don't wait up ok?" She asked smiling at her cousin. There came a sharp knock on the door and Lois knew that Ollie had arrived. "Behave kids." She said glancing towards Clark as she went towards the door. She opened it quickly and smiled brightly for Oliver. He was the exact definition of trouble. Clark eyed him up and down; he noted he was wearing a white shirt and dark pants. He could smell the cologne off him and he wasn't even near the guy.

"Hey Lois." He greeted, he handed her a massive bouquet of red roses that smelt incredibly sweet. She inhaled their smell gratefully and took them to her sink, Chloe had grabbed her a vase nearby, she stared at Oliver, he had the boyish charm and she could see why Lois would go out with him, his blond hair was perfectly styled and his smile could light up a room, she had a firm idea where Lois would be tonight after this ball.

"So you're Lois's date this evening?" She said smiling at him encouragingly.

"Yep and don't worry I'll have your sister back before midnight." He said looking towards Clark who seemed to be glaring at him. Lois snorted out laughing.

"Smallville is not my brother!" She chuckled. "Down boy." She said she smiled forcefully at Clark. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Oh." Oliver said glancing between him and Lois. "You ready to go?" Lois nodded picking up her clutch and taking his offered arm. "Nice meeting you!" He said towards Chloe and Clark.

"You too Oliver." Chloe said politely, Clark merely nodded his head. "Have fun." The couple nodded and left the room. The moment she was sure they had left the building she whacked Clark's head.

"What was that for?" He demanded glaring at his best friend. She gave him a knowing look. "I'm not jealous!"

"I never said you were." Chloe said heading to the fridge. A huge grin was on her lips. "Anyway why are you here?"

"Lana emailed me." He said letting out a harsh sigh. "She's thinking of coming over for Christmas." Chloe winced at the anger heard in his voice. "We were perfect together! What did I do wrong?"

"Clark...Lana might've felt that you needed a break. I mean you've been dating since freshman year...that's like five years ago. She might've wanted to explore the world before settling down with you." Chloe explained gently. Clark stared at her, his blue eyes expressing all the emotion inside him.

"I knew what I wanted. Now I'm not too sure." He replied sadly staring at a picture, in which there was only Chloe, Lois and Lana. Clark had taken the picture, they had just graduated from college and Lana had insisted on him taking the picture of the three women together. He stared at each female separately, _Lois now works in journalism, Chloe helps run away children find their way and Lana...well Lana...Lana hadn't fully discovered herself yet..._

"Clark..." Chloe said as she followed Clark's gaze. She bit her bottom lip unsure what to say. "You can sleep on the couch."

* * *

**_Like I said Lollie and Chlana at the beginning. Clark does no have his superhero powers but that would complicate things. Review at the end please_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own anything ok we've got a slight text situation but this actually happened to a friend of mine so I kinda snuck in her room got the phone copied the texts modified them slightly. Her name's Marie so I'm sorry Marie. Have fun reading!!_**

**_REVIEW AT THE END. If you wanna see the trailer review hahaha_**

* * *

Falling for my best friend

Chapter 2

Chloe was pouring herself some coffee when she heard the door open. She bit back a laugh when she saw Lois stumble inside the apartment not even noticing her cousin. Clark was still fast asleep on the couch. "Why did I do it? Come on Lois!" She muttered to herself. Chloe stared at her cousin, she wasn't wearing her red dress instead a large white shirt slightly two sizes slightly bigger, her heels were in her hand alongside her dress.

"Lois?" The brunette whipped round and froze at her cousin like a deer caught in a headlight. "Not to sound nosy but why are you wearing only that?" Lois gave her a nervous smile and giggled nervously.

"Long story short me and Ollie had a good time last night." Lois said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear; she blushed profoundly at the memory of the evening before. She looked up and noticed Chloe grinning and shaking her head. "What?"

"You guys will never change. You break up then you get back together by some means." Chloe replied shrugging slightly. "Have you ever thought about having a real relationship?"

Lois placed her items on the stool in front of the counter by the kitchen; she let out a soft sigh. "I mean after Jason and stuff Oliver is more like a safe deal...there are no strings attached and I do like Ollie..."

"Just not like Jason?" Chloe finished referring to her cousin's ex-boyfriend. Lois frowned slightly thinking of him. "You'll get over him."

"You mean when Clark gets over Lana?" Chloe bit her bottom lip and glanced towards Clark's sleeping body.

"Point taken. Look I'm going to work later...do you need a lift?" Chloe asked passing Lois a cup of coffee. Lois nodded.

"Yea' thanks." She smiled happily as she grabbed Chloe's left out coffee and before Chloe could object. "Tess is gonna kill me though. I haven't got a story fit to print." She said groaning slightly.

"What do you remember about the charity ball?" Chloe asked. Lois tugged at the log white shirt and gave her a lopsided smile. Chloe blushed with embarrassment. "Ok...moving on."

"Ollie gave a speech and then we went back to his...a few drinks later and we're...you know?" Lois confessed blushing like a Christmas light.

"Your attire does give it away." Chloe admitted. She looked towards Clark and then something hit her. But before she could share her big plan with Lois, she needed Jimmy's help. "Why don't you have a shower and get ready...then I'll take you to work...then later we could get a bite to eat?" Lois nodded quickly anticipating a burger and curly fries.

"Sounds perfect!" Lois agreed and giggled as she ran to the bathroom. Chloe picked up her cell phone and dialled her boyfriend's number.

"Hey Jimmy? Yea' I know it's early but...what are you and Clark doing for lunch? Ok...no reason! Love you!" Chloe quickly cut off her conversation when she noticed Clark stir.

A few hours later....

"How does this sound for a headline: 'All's fair in love and war in the Mayor's office'?" Lois asked Clark who was sitting in front of her. They had found a story thanks to Clark and Chloe. Chloe had been dropping off some documents when she found what had been going on. Tess had dropped the Charity bash pointing out she had Mindy reporting it. Lois wasn't in a good mood as a result.

"Yes. But if you want my opinion then I'd change it to 'The Mayor between closed doors'" Clark said not looking up from his computer screen. Lois looked up and noticed the flash of anger cross his face. Lois bit her bottom lip.

"You guys are taking a break. Once Christmas hits this city then you'll be lovers once more." Lois said removing her title and putting in Clark's. _He's having an off day...just like me..._

Clark looked up blinking confused. He had just received an email of Lex, his old school friend telling him that he was returning to Metropolis and that along his travels around the world he had met Jason Teague and wondered if he knew the guy. "What? Oh! No! Sorry...I just got an email off Lex."

"Lex?" Lois cried out then she gulped as she realised how loud she sounded. "Sorry...but Lex? How is little rich boy?"

"He's well...he's coming back." Clark said slowly. He hesitated if he should also add that Jason would be coming back. Lois nodded clearly not that bothered by Lex's soon arrival. "Should be fun." He added instead. He sent a copy of the email to Chloe.

He got an instant reply. He chuckled at Chloe; she'd be on her break and on her blackbury.

_Clark._

_DO NOT TELL LOIS! SHE WILL KILL HIM!_

_Chloe._

_Chloe_

_I'm not daft but please explain why she shouldn't be informed? I know things ended badly between them but can't they try to act friendly again?_

_Clark._

_P.S: Lois is driving me insane with her rants about Tess._

"Who're you talking to Smallville?" She asked noticing him chuckling. Clark shrugged his shoulders and carried on typing his story about the Mayor's wife's reaction.

"Nothing to worry about." He muttered hiding his grin as he felt Chloe reply buzz in his pocket.

_Clark._

_Do you happen to have a death wish?_

_Ollie._

He let out a slight groan. Chloe had obviously sent him an email about this. Lois looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Oliver_

_How do you know about this?_

_Clark._

Lois got up and went towards the coffee machine. She turned and watched Clark as every five seconds he's be on his Blackbury then onto his story. She decided to step in. Clark watched as Lois sat down grinning slightly. His own grin vanished when he felt his phone vibrate twice.

_Clark_

_I popped in for a visit with Chloe. How is Lois? Ask her for my shirt back._

_Ollie_

_SMALLVILLE_

_GET TO WORK ON THAT GOD DAMN STORY!_

_Lois._

He looked up and saw Lois acting innocently.

_Oliver_

_You're girlfriend is doing fine by annoying me. Next time you plan on going to a Charity event make sure you take her home afterwards to avoid you missing your shirts!_

_Clark_

He didn't bother replying to Lois's message. He was determined not to reply to it. But when he watched her leave for the toilets he couldn't resist.

_Lois_

_Briefs or thongs?_

Minutes later he heard the sound of heels marching towards him and a blushing Lois slamming her own Blackbury on the desk. "I'm sorry Lois I couldn't resist!" He chuckled.

"You are so...annoying!" She growled. He winced as he heard her tapping on the keyboard like she was close to ramming her fingers through the keyboard.

_Clark_

_We're not dating. We're having fun. Ask her how her thighs feel._

_Ollie_

_Oliver_

_ASK HER YOURSELF!_

Clark was blushing at this comment. He didn't want to ask Lois how her thighs felt. He watched her move about and noticed how slender her legs looked. "Lois." She turned and smiled at him. "Oliver wants to know how your legs are feeling." He said quickly his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Lois's cheeks went bright red and she rushed to the desk. Seconds later he felt his phone buzz once more.

_I didn't mean in public! Clark it was a joke! A little tell tale sign of what happened between me and her!_

_Ollie._

_P.S: Tell her that she has nice thighs._

Clark cleared his throat and stared at Lois. "Lois...Oliver wants you to know he's sorry and that you have nice thighs." Lois nodded smiling.

"I know." She mumbled. She glanced at the clock on the wall by the door. "I'm going to be late for lunch!" She jumped out and grabbed her bag. "I'm having lunch with Chloe!" Clark nodded.

"Hey CK!" Clark looked up and saw Jimmy Olsen arrive, his trademark camera swinging slightly. "You ready for lunch?" Lois turned to look at Clark. He ignored her glance. "Hey Lois!" She nodded giving him a small smile.

"Yea' just give me a second." Clark replied finishing his final phrase before grabbing his small shoulder bag. Lois had already headed to the lift when Clark noticed how her skirt showed off her slender limbs. _Get a grip. It's Lois._

* * *

**_You guys gotta admit it is can see where Next chappie is leading too. Season 9 is soo far the best. Just seen Crossfire who knew Clark was such a major hunk,sweet adoring man on the planet lol._**

**_Have fun reviewing!!!I'll reply to any questions._**


End file.
